


But You're Not Close Enough

by Spoodlemonkey



Series: Apartment Au [10]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Porn, Secret Relationship, Sue can appreciate a half naked man, Who don't know how to communicate, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben collapses back on the floor, the carpet rough against his bare skin, and tries to come down from the heart attack he’s just had. <br/>"That was close."</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You're Not Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bananaandthena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaandthena/gifts).



> Some porn for you while the boys attempt to be sneaky.   
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own!

“Hey Ben,” Suzie knocks on his door and pokes her head in. “Have you seen Johnny around? His phones off and I need to ask him about our Aunt.”

Ben pauses in his sit ups, shirt off, flushed red _all_ the way down, jeans resting low on his hips. Sue does a double take.

“Shit- sorry!” She manages _not_ to flail but there’s a blush spreading quickly across her face as her gaze bounces around the room, landing determinedly everywhere _except_ his chest. A very nice chest. Firm looking, decorated with sparse, light hair, and flanked by strong arms. She is definitely, 100% _not_ _looking_.

_Shit_ , she wrenches her gaze back to the window from where it was drifting. She casts about for some sort of safe middle ground.

“You wear jeans to work out?” Slips out, unintended and _definitely not_ the safe middle ground she was looking for.

Ben flushes further and it becomes a game of who’s better at _not_ looking at the other. Sue’s pretty sure she’s winning—the ceiling has never been more interesting.

“Uh, the urge just hit me.” He mumbles, face scarlet. And she just lost.

Sue finally manages to regain control of herself because _yes_ Ben is attractive ( _hot_ ), but he’s also _not_ her type and she seriously doubts she’s his.

“Right, Johnny must be out with Peter. If he texts you can you let me know?”

“Yeah, sure.” Ben calls after her as she beats a hasty retreat, all but slamming the door behind her.

He waits a long moment, half expecting Suzie to come barging back in, somehow _knowing_ , and when she doesn’t Ben collapses back on the floor, the carpet rough against his bare skin, and tries to come down from the _heart attack_ he’s just had.

“Fuck that was close.” He mutters, scrubbing a hand over his face.

A moment later Johnny crawls out from under the bed, _laughing_ like the asshole he is.

“Not the closest.” He smirks resuming his perch, seated in Ben’s lap clad only in his blue boxer briefs. “Reed walked in on us in the kitchen.”

“Thank god he’d been up for 36 hours and could barely see.”

“He probably would have been scarred for life.” Johnny muses, a wicked smile on his face. “Maybe we should try it again.”

“Hell _no_ kid.” Ben’s warm hands grip his hips and shift him until his ass is resting on something hard and _very_ interested.  “Where were we again?”

“I think I was about to go find Sue and see what she wanted.” Johnny laughs as Ben’s grip tightens at the suggestion. He braces one hand on the broad chest before him, reaching out and turning on the radio to cover up any noises. Neither of them really wants Sue wandering in again.

“We should probably lock the door.” He murmurs against Ben’s lips but doesn’t make a move to get off of Ben, and really, it would be rude of him to push Johnny off to do it himself, so he contents himself with dragging the other man closer.

Johnny lets out a low moan as Ben’s hands slide from his hips, under the elastic of his briefs to cup his firm ass, squeezing in time with the roll of his hips. The kids always impatient; he’s already hard as a rock against Ben’s stomach, the front of his briefs damp from the tip. He loves how easy it is to make him come undone for him.

“What do you wanna do?” He breaks the kiss to mouth at the long column of Johnny’s neck, aching to leave his mark where anyone can see and knowing it will only lead to questions neither of them are ready to answer.

“This.” Johnny pants grinding against him. “This is _awesome_. Just. _Less clothes._ ”

His hands land on Ben’s fly, deftly undoing it, palm pressing against the bulge he finds there. Ben groans eyes half lidded as he watches as Johnny lifts himself off and deftly strips Ben of his jeans and boxers. His cock rests heavy against his stomach, filling as he watches Johnny finish stripping. Johnny’s hand’s resting on his own flushed cock, stroking it as his eyes rake over Ben.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Johnny’s eyes darken even further at the suggestion.

“I would if you’d let me.” Johnny murmurs, crawling back over Ben. “Take a picture of you sprawled out like this for me, hands wrapped around your cock as you stare at the camera. I’d carry it around with me, our little secret.”

“ _Jesus_.” He surges up, grips the short hair at the back of Johnny’s head and shuts him up before he embarrasses himself—either by coming _way_ too soon or saying something _sappy_.

He claims Johnny’s mouth; wants to make him feel as desperate as he feels in this moment. Ben ruts against him, feels Johnny’s cock as he grinds against his stomach and the pre come that smears against his skin. Lube. Lube would make this even better but it’s also somewhere across the room and he couldn’t tear himself away even if he wanted to. If anyone else wanders in they’re certainly going to get an eyeful but fuck if he’s going to stop.

Johnny gets a hand between them finally, wrapping around Ben’s cock. The sensation nearly overwhelms him and he groans against his mouth, fucking up into his grip. His attention drifts from the kiss as Johnny strokes, fast and tight, swiping over the head of his cock and catching the liquid pearling there. Ben pants against his lips, kisses him again and sucks hard on his tongue, fucks his mouth and relishes the way Johnny shudders against him.

He slides his hands down Johnny’s back feeling the smooth, warm skin, over the swell of his ass, grips tight and pulls Johnny tight against him but his wrist gets caught between them, and Johnny pushes back into the touch until he has free reign to jack Ben’s cock as hard and fast as he wants to.

“Don’t be a dick.” Johnny pants. He bares his teeth in an imitation of a grin that makes him look like a wild thing. “ _Touch me_.”

Ben huffs out a laugh and releases his grip on Johnny’s ass to grope for his cock, head tilted to watch the angry red head of Johnny’s cock sliding in his grasp. The kid groans, grip loosening on Ben for a moment, eye lashes fluttering as Ben sets about taking him apart.

“Fuck yeah.” Johnny nips at Ben’s collarbone. “So _good_ Benji.”

“You’re still rambling so it can’t be that good.” Ben shoots back.

“Even _you_ can’t shut me up,” its cut off by a long, _loud_ moan as Ben bites down on one pink nipple and rolls Johnny’s balls in his hand.

“You were saying?” Ben murmurs, giving his other nipple the same treatment, though it’s a strain on his neck. Johnny lets out a grunt but doesn’t have a witty comeback so Ben counts it as a win.

Sweat is easing the way a bit but it’s not enough; Ben brings his hand up and licks his palm, makes a show of sucking each finger until they’re wet with spit and Johnny is unable to look away, mouth red and hanging open in a way that Ben will _never_ be able to forget.

He can feel Johnny’s cock swell in his grip when he wraps his hand around him again, trails his touch down and feels his balls drawn up tight. His cheeks are red, pupils blown wide. For all their joking around, if Ben were to ever take a picture of Johnny it’d be like this, gorgeous, _wrecked_ , and about to come.

“That’s it,” he murmurs, grip firm. It feels like a race, pleasure shoots through him, gathering low in his stomach. He’s fucking Johnny’s fist, hips moving restlessly even as he tries to get him off first.  “Come on.”

Apparently it’s all Johnny needs as he comes, shaking as he coats Ben’s chest. His fist is achingly tight on Ben’s cock and Ben shudders, body rigid as he adds to the mess. His vision whites out, toes curling into the carpet, holding Johnny flush against his body as he rides out the aftershocks.

It takes him a while to come back to himself, drifting pleasantly until the rug burn on his back starts to itch.

“High five to us.” Johnny mumbles, sounding half asleep already.

“What?”

“That was awesome.” Ben somehow gathers the energy to tilt his head to the side to where Johnny is sprawled on his back next to him looking smug. He’s still flushed and Ben soaks up the sight.

Ben grunts in agreement. He takes in the lack of come drying on his chest, realizing that Johnny must have cleaned them up while he was out of it. He’s strangely touched.

He doesn’t really know what to say now though. The radio is playing top forty but the silence between them is almost deafening. There hadn’t been much foreplay this time, they’d both known what they wanted and had gone for it. But he finds he isn’t ready for it to end, not the sex part (he can’t feel his _toes_ ) but the ease and intimacy that linger after. And he can’t say he’s surprised by this revelation, not really. He just doesn’t know if Johnny feels the same.

He clears his throat.

“Thanks for cleaning up.”

Johnny waves him off.

“I used your shirt.”

He can’t really find it in himself to be mad, really good orgasms do that to a person.

“This carpets really uncomfortable.” Ben says abruptly in an attempt to ease the conversation and really just making it way more fucking uncomfortable. He’s a genius.

“Yeah,” Johnny sits up and starts rooting around for his clothes. “I should probably sneak back to my room before Sue wanders by again.”

“You could stay.” Ben blurts out and Johnny freezes. He plows ahead anyways. “My beds right here, might as well use it.”

“I don’t think I’m up for round 2 just yet.” Johnny muses but there’s something hopeful to his look. “But I could cuddle.”

“Yeah, cuddle.” He agrees quickly before Johnny can change his mind.

“On one condition.” Johnny climbs up, off the floor, and holds a hand out to haul Ben to his feet. His knees crack unpleasantly as he accepts the help up and he grimaces.

“What’s that?”

“We lock the door this time.”


End file.
